Moving In
by hidekins
Summary: Nico moves in to Maki's apartment. Sequel to Ideal Roommate. Birthday gift for FluffFortress


"And that's the last box." Nico let out a breath as she let go of the box she was holding, putting it on top of the stack of other ones that now laid in the living room of Maki's apartment. It had taken them almost two hours to move all of Nico's belongings from her previous home. It would've been much easier and quicker to just hire someone to help them out, or even call one of their friends. It was a Friday evening so surely someone would've been able to help, but Nico had insisted that this was something that should be done only by two of them.

"I still don't get why we couldn't call Rin or Honoka to help out. Honoka's not even studying right now." Maki wanted to sit down, her arms and legs tingling from all the boxes she had helped carry and all the flight of stairs she repeatedly had climbed up and down, but they still had to get everything unpacked.

"Because it's a special occasion! It's the day Nico finally moves in with Maki-chan!" Nico grinned as she struck a Nico Nii pose. Maki's gag reflex almost activated but she was too tired to poke fun at Nico. She also looked genuinely happy about this so she figured she shouldn't ruin her mood. "Well, it's a special day for Nico." The shorter girl quieted down and her grin turned to a serene smile. "Thanks, Maki-chan."

Maki felt her cheeks flare up and she couldn't deal with looking Nico in the eyes. Something about seeing Nico so calm and calling her name made her brain go into total overdrive. "Why did you even bring so many things anyways?" The redhead counted the boxes again. Twelve boxes. Nico made her climb up and down the same stairs while carrying her things six times.

"Well I had to move out of Nozomi and Eli's place, and then I had to get a few more things back from my Mama's that I never got around getting…" Nico tapped her chin as she explained. "I almost cleared out my room and now I get to turn a new room into full Nico mode!"

"You're not a getting a room of your own." Maki was quick to shoot her hopes down, unfazed as she did so while twirling the tip of her hair.

"Eeeh? But there's the empty guest room!" Nico's smile turned into a big pout that the redhead couldn't help but find cute. Not that she'd ever tell her. "If Maki-chan was going to make Nico sleep on the couch Nico wouldn't have agreed to be her roommate."

"I mean, you can get a room of your own if you really want." Maki kept playing with her hair and glanced away for a moment, "but I thought we'd be sharing the bedroom."

"Oh," Nico's pout was replaced by an increasingly brighter blush in her cheeks. "W-well… I suppose I've bought too many things if we're going to share a room." Her voice had gone quieter as she looked at the stack of boxes almost as tall as her.

"Well, these boxes won't unpack themselves so we should get on it." Maki began to separate the stack of boxes and found that at least Nico had bothered to label all the boxes. Clothes, more clothes, plushes, beauty and bathroom products, kitchen utensils, kitchen utensils and kitchen… "Why did you even bring so many things for the kitchen?" Maki was puzzled as she opened one of the boxes to see it full of frying pans, pots, tongs, spatulas and countless other items that Maki didn't even know the names of.

"Maki-chan, have you _seen_ your kitchen here?" Nico asked raised an eyebrow as she began to sort her things.

"My kitchen's fine! I don't get why you're making such a big deal out of it." Maki huffed, disliking Nico's condescending tone of voice, and brought all of Nico's utensils to the kitchen.

"When was the last time you cooked something here? And no, microwaving it doesn't count. Neither does hot cocoa."

Maki wasn't even allowed to answer, but thinking about it made her realize she didn't have one. "Fine, I suppose my kitchen might be a little… under equipped."

Nico stopped, looked at Maki and waited for her to look back to snort and laugh loudly.

Maki frowned and went back to unpacking the kitchen utensils. _An ideal roommate huh_. Maki couldn't help but to smile, thinking about having Nico around 24/7.

A whole day of unpacking wasn't enough to get through all of Nico's belongings, but thankfully several boxes were going back home. Nico flopped down in Maki's, no, _their_ bed and sank into its softness. _Having a rich roommate had its perks_ , Nico thought. She stretched out her limbs and let out a long and relaxed sigh.

"Enjoying yourself?" Maki asked with a smile as she looked down at Nico.

"Yuuup," Nico smiled back, "but Nico's kind of cold here on her own." The raven haired girl reached out for the other.

Maki rolled her eyes and turned off the lights before joining Nico in bed. Nico scooted closer to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Thanks Maki-chan," she whispered and closed her eyes. "Good night."

"Good night Nico-chan," Maki whispered back and kissed the other on the forehead.


End file.
